


Filter

by Dustycelt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Prankster Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustycelt/pseuds/Dustycelt
Summary: You and your best friend play around with some photo filters on your phones. Dean becomes your favorite subject and he finds out.Nothing but fluff.





	Filter

You and your best friend, Dawn, were a having a girls night in. You had a rough day thanks to a small group of unruly kids who seemed to have made it their mission to disrupt your class whenever possible. Dawn had insisted that you both needed a bottle of wine and a movie starring your shared favorite, Chris Evans. That meant your boyfriend, Dean, had taken refuge over at his brother’s house for a few hours. He got grumpy when he stuck around and heard you two go on about Chris.

It didn’t matter that you two had seen the movie over a hundred times. You and Dawn would still spend the entirety of the movie discussing how much you enjoyed Jake Jensen. It didn’t hurt that the rest of the cast was easy on the eyes as well.

image  
You were each a bottle deep when Dawn showed you the filter she had discovered earlier that day. It added cat ears and nose to the faces in the photo. You couldn’t get over how cute it made you look. As the evening and wine consumption progressed, you were both snapping photos of each other and playing with various filters.

You couldn’t remember whose idea it was, but you were both now going through the galleries of each other’s phone and adding random filters to those pictures. Dawn suddenly started laughing rather loudly and fell off the couch.

“Dawn, what could possibly be that funny?” You asked while giggling at your friend struggling to pick herself up off the floor.

She was struggling to breathe she was laughing so hard. She pointed her finger at the phone screen and turned your phone around for you to see. Your eyes widened in shock and you looked back up at Dawn.

“You did that to my boyfriend?” you gestured to the crown of flowers that the app had placed on his head. Dawn had put a hand over her mouth to try contain the laughter and her eyes shone with deviltry. She nodded her head at you, clearly pleased with herself.

You looked at the photo again and couldn’t contain your laughter anymore. The image of your tough-as-nails firefighter boyfriend, Dean Winchester, with a flower crown on his head while he was leaning against his precious black Impala with his arms crossed made you completely lose it. That triggered another round of laughter from Dawn.

You both were huddled over your phone and giving Dean a set of cat ears when the man himself walked through the front door. You heard the door close and whipped your head around, “Dean!” You thrust your phone down between the couch cushions so he wouldn’t see what you had been doing while he was gone.

image  
He smirked, “Yeah, that’s my name. Glad to see you two are having so much fun.” He nodded his head toward the empty wine bottles on the coffee table. Sam walked into the room behind Dean.

Dawn poked her head over the back of the couch and waved, “Heya, Dean. Heya, Sam.” She pressed her lips together in a thin line trying to stop from laughing.

You looked over at the table and back at Dean, “We may have gotten a little carried away.” Dawn was tugging on your shirt sleeve trying to get your attention but you swatted her hand away.

“Hey, Dawn,” Dean said to your bestie. He walked over and kissed the top of your head. “I’m sure you didn’t overdo it. You had a rough day. I understand.”

“Thanks, babe. Sam, how are you doing?” you asked the tall man.

He raised his eyebrows at you, “Oh, I am having a pretty good evening actually.”

Dean turned towards the kitchen. “We just came by to grab some more beer,” he said as he left the room.

Sam stepped closer to the couch. He leaned closer to the two of you and whispered, “You had better hope Dean never sees what you did.”

You straighten and look at Sam with panic clearly on your face. You glance quickly to the kitchen and back to Sam. You spoke softly to him, “Sam, how did you-?”

Sam stepped back and move his gaze over to Dawn. You slowly turned towards the culprit. “How could you?” you whisper yelled at her. “If Dean finds out, he will kill us both!” You reached over and smacked her on the arm.

“Ow!” she said as she rubbed her arm. “That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier. I may have accidentally sent it over to Sam.”

You narrowed your eyes at her, “I am going to kill you one of these days.”

She scoffed, “No, you’re not. You love me. Doesn’t she, Sam?” Dawn turned her head and looked at Sam with big eyes.

He chuckled, “Yeah, she does. Please tell me that’s the only mischief you two got up to this evening.”

Dawn got up on her knees and leaned over the back of the couch, “Maaayyybe,” she said grinning up at him.

You laughed at her antics, “Yes, Sam. That would be the extent of our mischief as you called it.”

“What mischief?” Dean said as he walked back in the room with a six pack under his arm.

“Nothing!” all three of you said at once.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the three of you. His jaw clenched and you could see the wheels in his head starting to turn. You knew you needed to distract him, but thankfully Dawn beat you to it.

“I think I’m going to call it an evening.” Dawn blurted out.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” you asked her.

She nodded her head, “Yeah, I think I need to head home and get my stuff together for tomorrow’s class. Dean, it was really nice to see you again.” She got up from the couch and started towards the front door.

“You know what, Dean? Girls night is over and I’m kinda beat myself. I’m just going to head home myself.” Sam patted Dean on the back. “Good night, Y/N. I’ll see you later.” He kissed you on the cheek and followed Dawn out the door.

“Huh,” Dean said and put the six pack down on the table. “That was a little weird.”

You got off the couch and started to clean up, “You think so?” You were determined to play it cool.

He plopped down on the couch, “Well, yeah. A little bit.” He shifted in his seat a little.

You laughed, “Dean, honey, I think you’re reading too much into it.” You gathered the empty wine bottles and took them to the recycling bin in the kitchen.

“Y/N!” Dean hollered from the front room.

You ran back into the room obviously scared, “What is it, Dean? What’s wrong?” You stopped cold when you saw him holding your phone up with the screen open. You licked your lips. “Honey, I can explain.”

“You can explain, huh?” Dean asked with raised eyebrows. You chewed on your lower lip and nodded your head very slowly. “Let’s hear it then, sweetheart.”

You swallowed thickly. You knew you were in it deep if he called you sweetheart. He only used it when he was really upset. You slowly walked to stand on the other side of the table across your boyfriend. You opened your mouth but nothing came out. Dean tilted his head to the side and waved his hand indicating for you to spit it out.

You took a deep breath. You closed your eyes and prayed that your bestie would forgive you. “Dawn started it,” you said quietly.

“I see.” Dean settled back against the couch and crossed his arms. He continued to stare at you and it was making you squirm. Dean Winchester had the most unnerving stare you had ever encountered. You had seen that stare used on full-grown men who turned tail and ran.

image

 

“We were just having fun. I swear. We did it to ourselves first. It just progressed to doing the pictures we had saved. We didn’t mean anything by it. We just got carried away,” you pressed your lips together when you realized you were starting to ramble.

“And Dawn started it, did she?” he put your phone on the table and placed his elbows on his knees. You nodded at him again. He took in how nervous you looked. “Would you sit down, please?”

You moved around and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Dean. He moved so that he was facing you. “Y/N, honey,” Dean swallowed. “Has anyone else seen this?”

You straightened your back and considered lying. You quickly dismissed that thought. Sam was his brother and he would find out about it sooner or later. Plus you didn’t like the thought of lying to Dean. You didn’t want to bring that into your relationship. You took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, “Dawn may have sent it to Sam.”

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. You bit the inside of your cheek. Several minutes passed and you were getting antsy. “Dean? Please say something.”

He opened his eyes and looked right at you. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Suddenly he burst out laughing. “Sweets, you should see the look on your face,” he said in between laughs.

You were clearly confused.You were happy that Dean wasn’t upset, but you weren’t sure why. He grabbed your hands and pulled until you were sitting in his lap. “While I’m really happy that you’re not mad, I have to ask. What is so funny?”

He smiled at you and kissed your hand, “Y/N, Sam showed me the picture after Dawn sent it over to him.”

“He did not!” you exclaimed. Dean chuckled and nodded his head. You crossed your arms over your chest and muttered, “I can’t believe that giant betrayed me.”

He pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head, “Yeah, he did. It did take him a good ten minutes to stop laughing when he opened the message though.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, “Wait a minute, you knew the entire time?” He nodded again. You smacked him in the arm. “You great big stinker!”

“Ow! Dang it, woman!” He said as he rubbed his arm. “You need to stop going the gym.”

“Well, that’s what you get for messing with me, Winchester,” you smirked.

He smiled at you and kissed your cheek, “I’m sorry, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Are you mad?”

You smiled back at him and shook your head, “No, but I demand some compensation.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Oh really? Have something in mind?”

“Yup, come on. I think we need to negotiate.” You stood and pulled him up from the couch.

“I agree.” He threw you over his shoulder and carried you of the room. He turned out the lights and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He let you down so you could climb the stairs.

You went up a couple of steps and turned to him. “I still think you looked adorable with those bunny ears,” you kissed the end of the end of his nose.

He reared back slightly and smirked, “Adorable? No, no, I looked fierce.” He waggled his head slightly which caused you to giggle.

“Yes, you’re right. The bunny ears made you look absolutely fierce.” You giggled so more. You took his hand and started up the stairs. “I know what would make you look really fierce.”

“Oh, please share with the rest of the class, Ms. Y/L/N.” Dean chuckled as he followed you.

“Well, if the bunny ears made you fierce, then a bunny tail would you make irresistibly fierce,” you said right before you took off up the stairs laughing.

Dean narrowed his eyes and took off after you, “Oh, you are so going to get it now.” He caught up with you just as you made it to the bedroom door. He kicked the door closed behind him and showed you just how fierce he was.


End file.
